Combos
NOTE: PLEASE READ This page is currently locked by Jinx666, your new administrator. The reason for this is because, due to no admins being around, the page has been very poorly maintained, having anyone be able to edit it. While there in no vandalism, the page will continue being locked until i have found a way to sort out this page, which i already have several ideas of doing so. However, if you have a combo that you so desperately want to add right now, you can request an addition on my message wall. This may mean that we will have to start requests from scratch, though nothing is confirmed. N'OTE: FROM THE EDITOR' This page is being edited by me, Ben0h555, your second administrator. I will also take combos as long as they are: # Well made (Combos shouldn't be ridiculous, hard to pull off, and etc.) # Without Ultimates # Actually a Combo. # Without more then 5 spells involved. # Not an already existing Combo. Introduction Combos are a set of synergized spells that are usually a mixture of different elements that usually include a stun spell and a high-damaging spell. Some combos require more than one player because of spell cooldowns, spell duration, etc. (Please do not remove combos) Slow Combos Slow combos rely on slow spells to deal high damage to enemies that almost always includes a stun spell to stop enemies from escaping. It is much harder to hit enemies with slow spells, which, consequently, result in a higher-damaging combo but a higher risk of missing and wasting your mana. Space-time Destruction Elements needed: Nightmare, Chaos, Time 1. Get close to your opponent and blast them with Bloodcurdling Blast. 2. Quickly use Space-time Rupture 3. Trap them with Temporal Trap 4. Aim Space-time Rupture at your opponent and watch them painfully die. Fire in The Air Elements needed: Gravity, Lava(You can replace it with Ice), Air (Can be replaced by spirit), An elements with a good stun spell (I suguest Crystal's close range spell, Luminus Dispertion. 1.Get at least 27 studs close from your opponent. 2. Use Spiral Spin 4.Use Lava Drop (U can use Frozen Incursion) 5.Use your stun spell 6. Use Gravitaional Exertion to Finish him!! Weakness. Other close ranged spell users like darkness users. Strength: Any user with bad reactions and spells. The Elemental 3 ~ By gamerhead96 and MLGDragonic Elements needed: Grass, Fire, Water # Use Vine to pull your enemy. # Use Great Fire Blast when ur close to that person. # In the same time use Water Stream. # Use Leaf Tornado Suprise, Fly, and Die V2 ~ By MLGDragonic Elements needed: Wind or Grass, Ice, Spirit, Water, (Optional) Nature Talents needed: Timing # Use Spiral Spin and hit the enemy, or use Vine and pull that person towards you. # At that moment you share the same space with the enemy, use Frozen Incursion. # When Frozen Incursion finishes, Shoot Vitality Abolishment at the ground (under them). # Run into the explosion and use Water Tornado. # (Optional Step) Jump into the Tornado and use Spiky Shield. Your Worst Nightmare Elements needed: Gravity, Nightmare # Get close to the opponent, and use the Horrifying Heads # Cast the Gravitational Field # As the Gravitational Field begins to disappear, Quickly cast Gravitational Exertion # Use the Horrifying Heads again. WARNING: Costs a lot of mana Color Blind Elements required: Lava, Spectrum and Crystal 1. Use Incinerating Burst 2. Use Gamma Surge while enemy is stunned 3. Use Lucid Rift and Rainbow Shockwave if still alive Blind Terror Elements required:Grass,Spectrum,Void,Crystal 1.Use Vine 2.Void Bomb the enemy(Useful if Stun ends too fast) 3.While he's blind,use Gamma Surge 4.End him with Lucid Rift(Uses a small amount of mana) Light up the Bloody World Elements required: Nightmare, Light and Time # Use Bloodcurdling Blast # Use Orbs of Enlightenment and Genesis Ray while enemies are freeze Distortion Unchained Elements required: Void, Nightmare, Spectrum # Use Void Bomb # Use Horrifying Heads while they are blinded # Use Gamma Surge # Finally, use Shadow Sneak to them Mentally Problem Element required: Fire, Void and Spectrum # Use Consecutive Fire Bullets and Great Fire Blast # Use Shadow Sneak # Use Gamma Surge * Note: Recommend alot mana * Note: Great Fire Blast must explode on land * Note: Need to be faster to finish this combo Teleportaction Elements required:Lava,Void,Spectrum 1.First off,stun the enemy with Incinerating Burst 2.Then Use Gamma Surge(not on the enemy a little far away) 3.Finally Teleport the enemy to the Gamma Surge area of impact with Oblivion(Damage+Teleport) Note:Do not use Gamma Surge far from the enemy and teleport him quickly before the attack occurs. Cooking by the Vine Elements required: Fire, Lava and Grass # Use Vine to bring someone to you # Use Consecutive Fire Bullets and Great Fire Blast to him/her # Finally, use Volcanic Eruption to end him/her Abyssal Tornado V2 Elements required: Wind, Nightmare and Grass # Use Bloodcurdling Blast # Use Leaf Tornado # Use Wind Tornados Demonic Elemental Grab Elements needed: Wind, lava, Spirit, Fire, Gravity # Use Spiral Spin to get close to your opponent (Wind) # Use Magma Drop (Lava) # As soon as you can, use Vitality Abolishment (Spirit) # Right after use Consecutive Fire Bullets (Fire) # If they are still alive after this finish them with Gravity Globe (Gravity, duh) Note: Requires A LOT of mana, you can use the separate moves to do standard fighting, and 3 and 5 can be used as crowd control, making for a very versatile setup. Fiery Protection Elements Required : Gravity,any spell with burn damage. 1.Activate Gravital Globe. 2.Quickly use a spell with burn damage(Consecutive Fire Bullets,Scorching Basalt,Volcanic Eruption) Note : This combo could discourage users from attacking you,as the flames can burn them,and the spells they use can be reflected. 'Frozen Inferno' Elements Required : Ice , Fire Universe Cleanser Elements required: Gravity, Space and Void # Use Gravitational Exertion # Use Comet Crash to enemies while charging Gravitational Exertion # Use Oblivion to enemies Absolute Zero: Purest One Elements required: Ice and Light # Use Perilous Hail to blind # Use Orb of Enlightenment while using it # Use Glaze Whail to those who are blinded by Perilous Mother Nature's Revenge elements required: wind, nature and water # Use Wing Ascend to stun enemies # Use Nature's Essence and Water Stream to cause MASSIVE damage * TIP: '''maxed power is more useful for this combo '''I Think You Need Glasses Elements Required: Spirit (Optional), Void, Darkness, Space and Light/Ice # First use Spectral Embodiment. (Optional) # Use Void Bomb to blind your opponent. # Once you blind your opponent go on top of them and use Void of Terror. (Might be hard to do because if its a sphere then you blinded them but if it's a cylinder then you didn't do it right.) # Then use Comet Crash on your opponent to blind them once again. # Lastly use Amaurotic Lambent or Perilous Hail to blind them again. Note: Doesn't take a lot of mana but it deals LOTS of damage. Fast Combos Fast Combos are done with fast Spells that does not use a lot of mana. This type of combo usually deal less damage than Slow Combos but are less risky to do. Sky High Beam 1: Use Inertia 2:Use Rainbow Shockwave repeat 3: Use HOLOBEAM Nature's flow into demon's grip Elements Fire,Water,Lava,Grass # Use Poison Needles and during that aim Water Tumble towards them # Use Magma Drop right when the Water Tumble should hit if not it will pull them into tumble # Use Blaze Column if there still alive though that happens rarely Made By:ArcaneWerewolf One foot under Oblivion A Combination of Void + Light. Into Oblivion and BackTM. # Use Shadow Sneak and Orbs of Enlightenment in succession (meaning at the same time) # Follow up with Void Lightning. # Finally, use Void Bomb. A very easy kill. Can consume quite some mana, though. Close To The Sun "No one is going to disturb you way up there" Elements Needed: Light And Wind # Use Wind Ascend # Use Scintillate Rejuvenation Hit and Fly Required elements: Space (or any grab and stun move), Wind, Spectrum, Spirit 1. Use Spectral Embodiment and sneak up on your victim 2. Use Neutron Punch to knock them away, (or if you feel like doing more damage, another grab and stun move) 3. Make a quick getaway with Wind Ascent 4. Use Rainbow Shockwave while midair to escape back to a safe zone Inside the Deadly Globe "User traps their opponent in a globe and kills them." Elements Required : Gravity,Nightmare,Spirit,Time,Grass 1.Activate Gravital Globe. 2.Before the Globe appears,use BloodCurdling Blast on your opponent. 3.Before he could attempt to escape,activate Essence Relegation. 4.As your opponent is out of the globe and stunned,pull him inside again with Vine. 5.Stick Warp Bombs on your opponent and detonate them to end your opponent. Burning Field of Time Elements required: Fire and Time # Use Genesis Ray to trap your opponent # Use the Consecutive Fire Bullets # Immediately use the Great Fire Blast Note: This can fully kill an opponent if the opponent tries to get out of the Genesis Ray. The burning damage on the ground continues while the enemy is trap so it is a good combo. Tip: Make sure you are fairy close to the opponent by using Lightning Teleport. Static Push Required Elements: Nature, Time, Gravity, Fire 1. Use Vine to trap your victim 2. Use Gravitational Globe when you are near to your victim 3. Use Great Fire Blast at the same time with Gravitational Globe - this will guarantee burn damage 4. Use Temporal Trap to trap your enemy in Gravitational Globe Note: Good timing and good mana required. If you use Temporal Trap too early, Gravitational Globe and Great Fire Blast will not occur and your victim will get only Temporal Trap damage Warping Fist "The user warps behind the opponent and punches them away" Required Elements: Void And Space # Use Shadow Sneak To Warp Behind You Opponent # Use Neutron Punch! Hermit Removal "The user creates a hermit base around an enemy and pulls them out" Required Elements: Time And Grass # Use Genesis Ray # Use Vine Minigun in Crystals "User shoots multiple needles inside a shield of crystals as if like they are a minigun." Elements Required : Crystal,Grass 1.Activate Crystal Armanent. 2.Shoot Poison Needles before the crystals appear. Burning Crayons of Shining Light Elements Required : Light,Spectrum,Lava 1.Freeze and inflict burn damage on your opponent with Rainbowifier Maximizer. 2.Stun your opponent with Incinerating Burst. 3.As long as your opponent is stunned,use Amaurotic Lambent on your opponent. Punch,trap and throw Required Elements:Earth,Wind and an element with a contact spell. #first, use Rock Fist on the target #second, use the contact spell #finally finish the target with wind cannon and blow then away Note:This is not a ko combo but it is useful *created by FlameClawsRB Trap, Punch, Shoot To Thrill Elements Required: Time, Spirit, Earth and Nature (optional) # First, use Genesis Ray to trap your opponent. # You can either Rock Fist or Vitality Abolishment to hurt your trapped opponent. # To finish off your opponent, use Warp Bombs. # Use only Spiky Shield as your last resort. Note: This combo can kill with 3 spells, so you can reserve mana. Beast Mode! Elements Required: Light,Void,Wind and Earth # First use the Orbs Of Enlightenment. # Then use Void Bomb. # And to top it off use Rock Fist. # Use Wind Ascend for insurance Intense Stun Elements required : Spectrum,Grass,Lava,Wind 1.Shoot Poison Needles at your target (PLEASE CHARGE). 2.While opponent is stunned,use Volcanic Eruption on him. 3.Use Wind Cannon to push off your opponent. 4.Go near your opponent and end him with Rainbow Shockwave. Wind-nado Elements needed: Water and Wind #First use spiral spin to travel to the target #then use Water tornado near the target #after that use wind cannon facing up (duh to hit the target) #then finish the target with water beam Created by FlameClawsRB Robloxian BBQ: Elements Needed - Lava, Phoenix, Time, Grass (Optional) 1. (Optional) Grab a target with Vine. 2. Fully charge up a Schorching Basalt and fire it at the target. Make sure they remain in the burn damage area. 3. Quickly use Blue Arson and Temporal Trap. Quick Death Elements needed: Water, Wind and any spell that has high damage projectiles (Spirit recommended) # Use Wind Ascend # Fire Water Beam at the damaged target while in the air # Quickly fire projectiles at the target while he is stunned. Infernal Gate Elements needed: Lava, Earth # Use Rock Fist to get nearer # Quickly use Volcanic Eruption * This combo is best used around a group Lava-nado Elements needed: Water, Lava # Use water tornado to lift players into the air # Use incinerating burst to deal damage to the player * Note: This combo is best used when confronting a group of enemies because it does not deal high damage but does deal medium damage to all players in the area. Vine Shot Elements needed: Grass, Wind, all other elements that has a spell to deal high damage (optional) # First, use Vine to bring your enemy to you. # Use a high-damaging spell of your choice to attack them while they're stunned. Contact spells are recommended. # Use wind cannon to shove them away Water Beam Stun Elements needed: Water, Spirit (recommended), Light (optional), Nightmare (optional) # Use water beam to hit your opponent, stun them, and deal medium damage. Make sure to aim it while in the air (do front flip); it is much easier to hit opponents with water beam in the air # Use vigor gyration or any other high-damaging spells (orbs of enlightenment, horrifying heads) to deal high damage * Note: This combo recharges really quickly if you use vigor gyration, so repeat this process at your opponents * Tip: use lightning flash while using this to be sneaky Scorching Blast Elements needed: Lava, Fire (recommended), Light (optional), Nightmare (optional) # Use incinerating burst to stun opponents # Use consecutive fire bullets or any other high-damaging spells to deal high damage to your opponent * Note: This combo recharges really quickly if you use consecutive fire bullets Close-range kill Elements needed: Spirit, Crystal # Use Essence Relegation # Then use Crystal Armament, immediately, don't wait for the first spell to end. * Tip: Use this combo in close range only * Note: With 100/100 Power this combo does 1000-1500 damage, killing fairly new players quickly, best used in rusher sets Aerial Concussion Elements: Nature, Wind, Phoenix (Optional). 1.- Use Spiral Spin to reach and hit the target. 2.- Hit the target with Soul Plunge (Optional). 3.- Stun and gain elevation with Wind Ascend. 4.- Finish with Nature's Essence on the targe Pulled in the Seams,Covered in the Freezy Colors Elements needed: Spectrum,Ice,Grass,Time 1.Shoot Genesis Ray at your target.Make sure to charge for the blast radius to last longer. 2.Freeze your opponent with Glaze Whail.(Make sure to charge so freezing lasts longer.) 3.Pull your opponent with Vine to heal yourself in case you are damaged.This makes your target go back the dome(Obviously). 4.End your opponent with Rainbowifier Maximizer.If you're opponent has a small HP left(must be 90 HP left),use Rainbow Shockwave. Unbeknownst Bombing "User blasts themself into the sky with a jet of air and shoots a projectile that can deal potentially massive damage." Elements needed: Wind, Any Element with a Projectile Spell # Use Wind Ascend. # Whilst in the air, use a projectile spell. # If you are near your opponent and your projectile hits, up to 700 damage will be dealt. * Note: Because you will be moving up and down, charging spells or spells that take a few seconds to activate are not recommended, so use Great Fire Blast, Vitality Abolishment, Water Beam or another fast spell. * Note: This is best done from a bird's-eye view. Windy Escape "User launches themself into the air and escapes from battle in a spiral of wind." Elements needed: Wind # Use Wind Ascend. # Whilst being shot into the air, use Spiral Spin (this spell can be charged). This should allow you to escape. * Note: If you do not need to escape or need to attack whilst retreating, use Spiral Spin as a weapon, as it can deal damage. Unsafe Zone "User pulls the target out of a safe zone and casting a spell on them." Elements needed: Grass, Any Element # Use Vine to pull someone out of a safe zone by jumping and casting. # Use a spell to damage them. Sticky Whail of Death Elements Required : Time,Ice,Void 1.Freeze your opponent with Glaze Whail. 2.Stick Warp Bombs on your opponent as long as he's frozen. 3.Teleport your food in front of you with Oblivion. 4.Detonate the bombs. 5.Before he could attempt to escape,use Void Lightning to end him. Ashy Falcon Pulse Elements Required : Void,Phoenix,Space 1.Teleport your food in front of you with Oblivion. 2.Use Neutron Punch once the opponent is teleported. 3.While he is unable to move as if stunned,shoot Ash Pulse on him. 4.End him with Holy Dash or Comet Crash. Flying with Wings to Troll the Best and the Worst(Troll) Elements Required : Gravity,Wind,Phoenix,Void,Spectrum 1.Activate Inertia. 2.Activate Wind Ascend. 3.Use Holy Dash while in the air. 4.While flying with wings,trick your worst opponent/best friend or steal a kill by shooting Void Bomb. 5.Shoot Rainbow Maximizer at your opponent Torture Elements Needed: Earth, Nature, and Water. # Vine Trap your opponent. # Fire a full charged Earth barrage at the opponent. # Finish him/her off with water beam. If the target somehow is still alive, you can still use a second water beam to try and kill him/her. Amaterasu Ghost Elements Required: Space, Void, Darkness, Spirit* # Make yourself invisible (Spectral Embodiment) element is optional in this combo* # Shoot a Black Hole Orb nearby your opponent(s) # Blind them while being vulnerable from the black hole (Void Bomb) # Use either Murky Missiles or Somber Brisk (or both, but it wastes more mana) to deal extra damage. Reaper's Trap # Drag an opponent in using Black Hole Orb # Use Reaper's Sword # Trap them using Temporal Trap # Aim Reaper's Sword at the opponent Spam Combos These combos use certain spells but in any order. Often they are good if you repeat the spells over and over against one opponent. Often they are fast combos as well. However, they take up a lot of mana, so use them wisely. Blind Wind Elements needed: Ice & Wind # First use Perilous Hail (to blind the enemy) # Use Wind Tornados # Use Wind Cannon (to push them back) The Raging Noob inside a Minigun Elements Required : Crystal,Nightmare or Lava,Time and Water or Space 1.Activate Crystal Armanent near your opponent. 2.Before the crystals appear,either use Bloodcurdling Blast or Incinerating Burst on him. 3.Before the opponent could attempt to escape,stick Warp Bombs on your target. 4.Either use Comet Crash or Water Tumble at your target. 5.Detonate the bombs to end him. Blind Twice,Freeze n' Burn and Dead! Elements Required : Ice,Void,Spectrum,Space 1.Use Perilous Hail activated in the air. 2.While the opponent is blinded and stunned,shoot Void Bomb. 3.Before the blinding effect wears,use Rainbowifier Maximizer on your opponent. 4.End him with Neutron Punch. *'Note : The right timing and extreme speed is necessary in this combo.' Pull,Punch and Push Elements needed:Grass,Any element with contact spell and wind *Use vine and pull the target to you *Use the contact spell (Void lightning is recommended) *Finish the target with Wind Cannon *created by:FlameClawsRB Blind, Stick, Punch and OBLIVIATE (" obliviate" is a harry potter memory-erasing spell) Required Elements: Spirit/Void, Earth, Time and Nature * Use Void Bomb to blind your opponents. * Use Rock Fist to get close and damage your opponents. * Use Oblivion for a better reach area spell. * Use Warp Bombs to stick your opponents (even when you are aiming close to them; somehow sticks onto them). * Use Spiky Shield for your last option. * Note: This combo can kill with 3 spell, so you can conserve mana. Wind Cycle Elements needed: Wind, grass * Use Wind Tornado[es] against an enemy. * Use Leaf Storm and throw them up. * Use Wind Cannon to shove them. * Note: This combo is focused on damage and stun. Water Beam Wind Stun Cycle Elements needed: Water, Wind * Use water beam * Use wind tornado[es] * Note: Wind Tornado[es] is extremely hard to dodge, and water beam is best used when in the air. Robloxian BBQ Elements Needed - Lava, Phoenix, Time, Grass (Optional) 1. (Optional) Grab a target with Vine. 2. Fully charge up a Schorching Basalt and fire it at the target. Make sure they remain in the burn damage area. 3. Quickly use Blue Arson and Time Bombs Colored Burn Elements required: Lava,Spectrum 1.When close to the enemy use Volcanic Eruption 2.Rapidly go to him and use Magma Drop 3.End the enemy with Holobeam Final Trap "''User traps the opponent and unleash all of his attacks"'' Elements Needed:Time,Wind(optional)and an element of your choice that does enough damage. 1.Shoot a Genesis Ray (Try to use The Rewinding Warp combo if you can't damage the enemy) 2.Use Temporal Trap(Close to the enemy) 3.Finish the enemy with the rest of your moveset. This combo is Repeatable. Note:Don't use this combo in a group,mostly like they will also spam their attacks on the trapped enemy. Push,Pull,Fly in the air! Elements Required : Grass,Wind,Gravity,Spectrum 1.Pull your food towards you with Vines. 2.Push the cockroach away with Wind Cannon 3.Let the lame bird fly in the air with Gravitational Exertion. 5.Finish him with Holobeam. Horrifying Colors This attack uses: Nightmare, Void, Spectrum, Any healing spell (optional) # Use Rainbow Shockwave to throw yourself into the air. # While midair, use Bloodcurdling Blast on your target. # When stunned, use Oblivion to bring them closer. # "FINISH HIM" with Rainbowifier Maximizer. # OPTIONAL: Use a healing spell if you take damage. Note: '''This combo takes up 1000+ mana without an ult. Recommended for high levels. Abyssal Tornado Elements required: Void and Water # Use Void Bomb to blind enemies # Use Water Tornado It Just Keeps Happening Elements required: Lava and Earth # Catch someone off-guard, and use your Magma Drop # Quickly use your Aciculated Spikes when given the option too # When they are stunned, use your Rock Avalanche to finish them off This combo is repeatable. '''NOTE: ITS BEST IF YOU DO IT IN A 1V1 OTHERWISE SOMEONE ELSE COULD CUT OFF YOUR COMBO. Stunning Is Winning Elements required:Spirit,Storm,Any element with a Contact Spell THIS IS A CLOSE RANGE COMBO 1.Go closer to the enemy and use Lightning Dispersion 2.While he's stunned,fully charge a Vigor Gyration 3.Finish the enemy with the Contact Spell in your moveset. Repeated Spam Elements required: Spirit, Gravity, Nature, Storm # Use Gravitational Exertion # While Gravitational Exertion is being used, fully charge a Vigor Gyration. # Use Spiky Shield and Lightning Flash to your opponent. (it will hit them) * Made By: myaltaccountsthis Blinded, Spiked and Trapped Elements required: Ice, Void, Nature, Time # First jump and use Perilous Hail to blind your target. # Then use Void Bomb to blind your target again. # Quickly go to your target then use Spiky Shield. # After that quickly go to your target again and use Temporal Trap. # If the target is still alive repeat the steps or use Void Bomb. *'Note:' You need LOTS of mana. *'Note 2: This combo is pretty much ruined if your target can dodge these...' Absolute Zero: The Dark One Elements required: Ice and Void # Use Void Bomb to blind enemies # Use Frozen Incursion to one of them # Fire a Glaze Whail if cooldown is done Electric Frozen Fear Elements required: Nightmare, Crystal, Storm # Use Luminous Dispersion or Lightning Bolt to stun target # Teleport to them with Lightning Flash # Use Crystal Armemant (Optional Hold R to completely remove damage while in Crystal Shield) # Quickly use Luminous Dispersion to stun target # Then use Horrifying Heads to finish them off # Repeat Note: This combo requires you to have high stats and good aim Note If they are still not dead try using Luminous Dispersion on them.. Note: You are also able to use Crystal Armemant and Block ® to completely eradicate damage. True Nightmare Elements Needed: Dark, Nightmare Grass # Use Skeleton Swarm # Vine someone # Use Void of Terror # If they are not dead yet the use Bloodcurdling Blast Note: if they dodged the Bloodcurdling Blast then use Poison Needles and Repeat Earthly Control Elements Needed: Nightmare, Wind, Earth, Gravity Note: This One kinda sucks but is cool anyway # Use Gravitational Exertion # Use Rock Fist on your Target # Use Skeleton Swarm # Use Void of Terror # Optional: use Inertia For improving Following steps # Use Wind Ascend # Spam Rock Fist for gliding # Use Wind Ascend while Mid air for Flight Broken Spacemaker Spacemaker=Pacemaker amirite Elements:Only Space * Comet Crash straight into the opponent * After you landed you gotta use Black Hole Orb To end the combo you have the choice between Asteroid Belt or Neutron Punch Mutated Sulfur Elements Required: Lava, Crystal * Alternate Volcanic Eruption and Crystal Armament for an area attack * Alternate Incinerating Burst and Lucid Rift for a direct attack Troll Combos These are combos that are meant to not do as much damage, but are mostly meant to annoy players, or get rid of ones that target/follow you... Ozone Regeneration Tip: This is best used if you are in the safe zone, and need healing, while someone is waiting for you to come out... Elements Needed: Wind, Spectrum (preferably), and Light 1. Use Rainbow Shockwave to launch up into the air. (Tip: '''If you flip out of spawn, and use this move right away a glitch can happen where there is no cooldown applied to rainbow shockwave allowing you to use it again.) 2. Use Wind Ascent to launch up into the air further. 3. Use rainbow shockwave again and launch yourself up and tward another safe zone. 4. While midair, use Scintillant Rejuvination and hold it until you have earned the full 250 HP 5 Use Wind Ascent one more time then Rainbow Shockwave into the nearest spawn. If pulled off right you should be in or near the targeted spawn '''Usually after one use the player that was guarding you will give up. Tip: Make sure to have lots of mana as this combo can drain it slowly... Sky Trolling Elements Required : Space,Light,Spectrum 1.Use Comet Crash while facing the sky. 2.Heal yourself with Scintillant Rejuvination. 3.Use Comet Crash again while facing the sky. 4.Use Holobeam while in the sky. Use amaurotic lambent After opponent moves use another blinding move ( low mana one) after using Genesis ray See Ya later, Alligator Elements needed: Any Travelling Spell, Water, and Gravity 1. Use any Travelling Spell to get close to your target. 2. Use Water Tornado. (Water) 3.Use Gravitational Exertion and aim at your opponent while they are still in the air. (Gravity) 4. Watch them fly away. Team Combos These combos are used with groups or friends.They are mostly annoying but any team combo can be deadly.This type of combo doesn't require much mana since multiple people will attack.(By the way,team combos in another section will be moved here.) Suicide Time Bombs Elements Needed: Just Time This Is Not Exactly A Combo, But It Requires Two People # Use Warp Bombs On A Teamate # The Teamate Runs At An Opponent At Full Speed # When Close Enough Trigger The Bombs! The Raging Forest "You and your teamates plant special trees that fire spheres of death. Elements Need: All You Need Is Nature # Everyone Uses Great Tree Of Abolition # Enjoy There Death :) Team Power Revolution Elements Required : All Superior Elements and a team(must be a team of six people) 1.You and the 5 of your friends...go near a random player and shoot Bloodcurdling Blast. 2.Look for an opponent and quickly shoot Holobeams on him to end your target. 3.Look for another opponent and use Void Bombs on him to end your foe. 4.Look again for another random player and use Black Hole Orbs to end your opposer. 5.Keep on hunting for opponents/random players and have fun! Team Chaos THIS COMBO IS USED IN TEAMING Required:At least 1 friend and Contact Spells If you are 2,3 1.Plan to find a victim. 2.Equip Contact Spells(Magma Drop,void lightning,Frozen Incursion,Void of Terror) 3.Use them at the enemy in turn. 4.Finish the enemy with a Projectile Spell. If you are 4(or more) 1:Find the victim. 2:Spam the Contact Spells in turn. Tip:'When a friend contact spell ends,dont let him escape or heal.Go directly to the target and use the next attack. '''Fun Time:'Try to find a high leveled guy and use this on him to see his reaction. Crystal Soldiers Elements Required : Crystal,Spectrum and a team of six people 1.Ask all of your friends to use Crystal Armanent. 2.Throw yourself upwards with Rainbow Shockwave. 3.While in the mid-air,shoot Lucid Rift. 4.As you reached the ground,sneak upon your opponent with Gamma Surge or do a stun on your opponent with Luminous Dispersion.(Using Gamma Surge would cancel Luminous Dispersion 'cause you can't use two spells of the same kind at a time.) Undodgable Blitz (Mana heavy) Elements Required: Earth, Spectrum (recommended) or lava, time, nature 1) Use genesis ray to trap an opponent. 2) If they havent already walked out of the trap, then use spiky shield to push them out and thus back into the centre. 3) Quickly, and emphasis on quickly, blitz them with rock avalanche (very underrated) and holobeam (or incinerating burst, but use incinerating burst before rock avalanche if you're going to). 4) If they are still alive (pretty much only way being they have extremely high health and defense or you missed a few shots) then either wait for genesis ray to recharge and repeat the combo or if they are low enough use incinerating burst or holobeam once to finish them off. 5) It's recommended to use lightning flash as an overall dodging move, but this isnt necessary to the combo. Note: Rock avalanche is extremely underrated, and is actually the single most damaging multi projectile attack in the game. It's just landing it thats hard, so make sure you use it very quickly after they come back to the centre of genesis ray. Also beware if your opponent uses genesis ray, if thats the case try to dodge it and use spiky shield to tank stuff whilst you're in it if you get trapped. Villains of the Battlegrounds Elements Required : Nightmare,Void 1.You and all of your friends hunt for a noob. 2.To prevent him from escaping or to end him,shoot Bloodcurdling Blast on him. 3.Prevent him from escaping with Skeleton Grab. 4.Ev'ryone use Void Lightning to end him. '''Deez Nutz Elements : Fire, Leaf, Contact Spell, Water, Opinion spell. Use your fireball Use your Vine Use a contact spell Use Water beam Use an ult/heal Tip: Replace fireball with Poison needles, then you use needles to stun and Vine to drag. Combo path: Fireball/Poison Needles, Vine, Contact Spell, Water beam. Heal/Ult if needed :D Combo Credits These are the people who came up with the combos. If you have any more combos, please add them up there as well as add your Roblox name. * Science_nerd1 (Created: See you later, Alligator) * Archkaizer4 (Last Known Level : 86) (Created Middle Class' Combo) * gamerhead96 (Last Known Level: 37 | Created The Elemental 3) * Mecha_GodzillaXD (Current Level: 109 so low ;-;) (Created "Fire in The Air") * Emerald1219 (Created Electric Frozen Fear, True Mightmare. and Earthly Control) (Last Known Level:168) * ProPichu12 (Last Known Level: 169) (Created: Void Of Nightmares, Rainbow Barrage, Wrath Of The Raging Rainbow And Tree Of Might, Hermit Remover, Warping Fist, It's Raining Skulls!, Close To The Sun The Raging Forest And Suicide Time Bomb! ) :D *FlameClawsRB (Last known level 163) (created:Peek a boo, Pull,Punch and Push,Its a trap, Gravity's Wrath,Wind-Nado and Punch,Trap and Push) * Quexkeh (Last known level 112 | Fiery Oblivion) * ArcaneWerewolf (Last known level 157) * Doge20177 (Last known level 103) * UrosCubrilo (level 45) * crusherx1496 (level 126) * BillyJoeTheThird - GiveMeFoodToEat (level 151) * IlWindlI (level 191) * ben0h555 (last known level: 126) * Jinx666 - LetsDance_Boys (Level unknown level over 150 that was 1 month ago) * Metalious (Level 225 | Incinerating Pull) * keifglen65 (last known level: 153)(Created: Gravitised Crystal Assent, and T̵̬͋i̸̱͗̚c̶̮̺͒̍k̸̲̝̒͂ ̷̞̇̓T̷̼͍̅̄o̴̫͓͝c̴̩̤̀̓k̴̠̉͂ ̸̱̰́̽T̵̖͊i̸̩̅͘c̴̠͖̓k̷̳͌ ̸̬̺̾T̷͔̯͛o̷̠̱̚c̸̋͒͜k̵̠̱̇ ̴̡͈̑̀T̵̢̻͗ī̴̝m̷͇͕͑̀e̶̟̚ ̶̹̔͗i̸͚̺͌́s̷̬̾ ̵̰̗̈Ṷ̸̗͛p̴̫̼͛.̴̯͓͐.̶̨̲̀̑.̷͙̝͆̏ ) * flipacoin102 (Last known level 154) * XZA611 (Recent Level: 217 | Creator of Mutated Sulfur, and Amaterasu Ghost) * catnoo (Last known level 197, created Shattered Dream, Light up the Bloody World, Distortion Unchained, Mentally Problem, Cooking by the Vine, Abyssal Tornado, its V2 one, OHHHHHHHHHHH, It's time to stop, couple of Sonic kids, Universe Cleanser, Absolute Zero: The Dark One and Purest One, Mother Nature's Revenge) * SpeechlessRoblox (Unbeknownst Bombing | Windy Escape | Spiked Firewall | In The Sun's Core) * MaxFUNroblox1(Last level known:Level 192) Creator of: Blind Terror | Colored Burn | Team Chaos | Teleportaction | Time Flows | Final Trap | Ultimate Showdown | Stunning is Winning and Broken Spacemaker) * Pikachu6089 (Hell's Ascent) * Cookie_Lover2656 (Creator of Horrifying Colors, Half-Cold Half-Hot | Level 225) * Cnoito ( Last level : 200 ; The Creator of : Trap, Punch, Shoot To Thrill | Blind, Stick, Punch and OBLIVIATE) * OneNoobOneEye (Level 78) * EndoGengar (Last Level : 65 | Creator of Dickheads) * boyoboypogi123 (Last level : 156 | Creator of Beast Mode!) * MLGDragonic (Last level : 82 | Creator of Blind Wind | Suprise, Fly, and Die V2 | The Elemental 3) * Rehnanignacio (Last level : 225 | Creator of It's a Trap V2 | Push Pull Fly in the air | Intense Stun | Trappy Safe Zone | Sticky Whail of Death | Inside the Deadly Globe | Team Power Revolution | Raining Burned Essence | Asteroid Essence | Hail Essence | Crystal Soldiers | Minigun in Crystals | Burning Crayons of Shining Light | Warriors of the Galaxy | Villains of the Battlegrounds | The Book of Genesis | Sky Trolling | The Raging Noob in a minigun | Blind Twice,Freeze and Dead!) * DeadpanSky21 (Level: 199 | Is the creator of Blinded, Spiked and Trapped| I Think You Need Glasses '''| Grabbed and Pushed') * SharpenLimited (Level: 189 | Torture) * Science_nerd1 (Creator of '''Time Warp') *ShadowPlayer51 (Level: 135) (Created Antimatter Assassination, Hit and fly, and Ozone Regeneration) *TheRobloxMaster1208 (Lvl: 133) Creator of War Bomber *Tankerguy2 (Lvl: 198) Creator of Undodgable Blitz *XaPuccino (Last level : 140 | Creator of Burning Rainbow Category:Gameplay